


Right Here Waiting

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Sweeter Things In Life [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Kaneki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Related, Implied Gangbang, Kaneki is Hide's guardian angel, M/M, Omega Hide, just testing the waters tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Hide's not having a good day.He was just following the lead that might've told him where Kaneki was when he gets cornered by three, hungry ghouls. Then, as if his life being in danger wasn't enough, his heat starts acting up and what a surprise that all three ghouls were Alphas? When it looked as though his fate has been sealed, an old, familiar friend shows up and saves the day.Set a little after Kaneki gets kidnapped by Jason, and he breaks free.





	Right Here Waiting

Nagachika Hideyoshi didn't think he was the sort to get in trouble - at least, not frequently. He had always been a good kid; a constant sunshine that either draw people in or turn them away. If he ever did get in trouble, it was mostly for petty reasons like 'you're too smart!' or the classic 'I like a girl, but the girl likes YOU so I'm going to ruin your existence'. Ninety-eight percent of the time, Hide was too busy hanging out with his bestest friend in the world - and that comment still rings truth, even if Kaneki had up and ditched him - to be bothered by other people, or get into situations that didn't directly affect him. So, with this in mind, it should be a surprise (to anyone not paying attention) that Hide had put himself in this situation.

Except, not really.

Hide has been nosing around the CCG, collecting information - unknown to the people he's collecting info _from_ -, and sometimes putting himself in danger _on purpose,_ enough to know that this situation he found himself in - back against the wall with three, hungry ghouls on his trail - wasn't _as_ farfetched as most people would probably claim it to be.

And this is all because of his best friend, Kaneki.

The teenager bit his lip, nails digging into his skin as he heard the growls of ghouls getting closer.

It was just his luck when he had been so close to finding Kaneki that this happens. Apparently, Hide was on their territory, and, because Hide was a human, that meant the three ghouls after him were game to eat him. This bites.

 _Figures I'll be eaten by a ghoul, and it's not by the friendly kind._ He thought, turning around just as the three ghouls appeared, their Kakugan glowing in the mist of the dark alleyway. Of course, Hide could also spot their Kagune from behind their backs; with one of them looked like a bird wing. _Could possible shoot crystals at me._ He thought as one of them, a female, giggled.

"Let me have his legs. They look chunky." She said.

"I rather have his heart." One of the males commented, grinning. The urge to mock him grew, and before Hide could rethink his decision-

"Aww, how very sweet of you." He said, grinning as the three ghouls stared at him. The leader, a bit taller than the other two, shoulders broad and hair that strangely reminded Hide of Vegeta from the _Dragon Ball_ manga - though less tall, and more anti-gravity - scoffed.

"You have a strange attitude for someone who's about to die." He said. The grin on Hide's face widen.

"If I'm going out like this, might as well. I have the slightest impression that ghouls don't like their meals talking too much." He said. He heard one of the mutter 'you got that right' before the three started to crowd him, walking closer. The littlest bit of humor Hide had left died in that instant, and he could feel his body tensing up, somehow hoping and praying, that he'll make it out alive (though, against a ghoul, Hide has no chance and he _knew_ that, but dammit, he wanted to see Kaneki - to at least make sure he's safe).

And then, it happened.

It had been faint, but the feeling caught his attention momentarily. It was slick and wet, and though typically Omegas couldn't smell their own smell, Hide could. He had enough practice and has endure enough heats to know what his own smell like - spice, borderline of cinnamon.

 _Ooooh shit._ He thought, his eyes going wide and a faint blush coming across his cheeks. He had been spending so much time looking for Kaneki, trying his best to find clues of where he could've gone, that Hide had failed to keep track of his heat - so situations like _this_ didn't happen.

He could feel his rear getting wetter and wetter, and when the ghouls were close enough, they paused, the two men sniffing the air.

"Okay, I know he smells good, but I didn't think he smells _that_ good." The female ghoul said, drooling a little.

"Well, well. Looks like we caught ourselves a little unbonded omega." The leader said, the smirk on his face getting darker and sinister. Hide could hardly focus on the conversation as he tried to keep his body from going out, the need to mate, to have _something_ in him getting stronger by the second. Hide lean against the wall, sweat breaking down his face as he panted, looking at the ghouls. "You know, it'll be shame to let you go without _some_ enjoyment. Lucky for you, there's three Alphas that's willing to please you."

Hide's eyes went wide.

 _Three_ Alphas?! The female was an Alpha too?!

"I rather we eat him, but you're the boss." The second male said, shrugging his shoulders. The female giggled.

"This going to be so much fun." She said just as Hide's knees buckled underneath him, vision blurring. The need crawled at his stomach, wanting and demanding for an Alpha to take care of him, but Hide continued to fight back against it. _No. Not here. Not them. I need....I need..._ A small groan left his lips as he curled up in himself. _Fuck, I need....an Alpha...._ He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the ghouls to touch him with their filthy hands.

Just as they were about to reach him, a long bright, shimmering red tentacle shot out - immediately grabbing the woman who had been on the verge of touching Hide. She had no chance to scream as the tentacle squeezed her throat, cutting off her words, before throwing her to the side with enough force to smash against the brick house, either killing or seriously injuring her. The two men paused, staring at the tentacle in horror, never realizing that another had appeared. This time, the second tentacle grabbed the shorter male by the ankle, holding him up in the air, causing him to scream. The scream was short-lived, however, as yet another had pierced through his throat, blood raining down on the remaining ghoul.

"W-What?" He stuttered, just as a figure appeared behind him. The boy - no, man - was a lot shorter than him, hair as white as snow, and a single grey eye stared at him, the other, covered. His face remained passive, but the leader could tell that there was something more dangerous lurking beneath the surface. "You're-"

"Leave. I don't want to kill you too." The man said, bypassing the leader and walking towards the fallen human. The leader thought about going against the idea and fight the man for the Omega, but then remembered his fallen comrades and quickly left, not looking back as the injured female ghoul groaned - clearly still alive despite the heavy attack.

Meanwhile, Hide struggled, gasping and panting, the need growing too hot to handle, and his pants were completely soaked.

"Need...Need...Alpha..." He muttered, only to stop when a cool hand was placed on his head. He looked up, vision still blurred, nose filled with vanilla yet has that iron scent that reminded Hide of blood. In the back of his mind, he could've put his finger on why the scent seems so comforting and familiar, but with his heat messing with his head, the thought disappeared as quick as it came. "Alpha?"

"Shh," The man hushed, hand going through Hide's bangs. "It's okay, Hide. I'm here. It'll be okay."

Somehow, Hide believed him.         

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, just wanted to try my hands on this Alpha/Beta/Omega thing that's been in every fandom I've been into. This wasn't really planned.


End file.
